


Euphoria

by jumponthechandelier



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post DMC5, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Soft Dante, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumponthechandelier/pseuds/jumponthechandelier
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Dante didn't wake up to an empty room.And you, well, you were right where he always wanted you to be-(DantexReader)





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> "I could sit for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute  
'Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you"
> 
> -Crack the Shutters, Snow Patrol
> 
> (A companion fic to Tongue-Tied & Motive)

Dante awakened slowly, arm slung over his eyes in some feeble attempt to block the sun filtering in through the blinds. He let out a groan, hand slipping from his face to dangle lazily off the side of the bed. Normally he would find his way down stairs, foggy mind occupied by the thought of coffee brewing in the kitchen, but the sound of shifting sheets and a soft sigh had him suddenly frozen in place.

For the first time in a long time, he hadn’t woken alone.

There was a slight panic that ran from his feet to his head, because he _ knew _who it was. And he, always enraptured by this prospect, daydreaming of it, even, found that in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to look.

He worried about how this happened.

Because a part of him remembered last night- the drinks, the games, the people...

Dante noted with relief that he was wearing his sweats, still half clothed at least, and then he recalled the predicament that had made this long, lost wish of sorts finally come to fruition.

His guests, no, his _ family,_ were scattered throughout Devil May Cry at that very moment. Nero and Nico were held up on the prospective couches on the first floor, most likely surrounded by scattered playing cards and empty shot glasses. Vergil was across the hall, holed up in his own room with a bed to himself, and Lady and Trish had taken over... _ your _ room. Which put you-

Well, it put you where Dante always wanted you to be.

A rush of clarity and the devil hunter knew he hadn’t touched you in_ that _ way. Of course, it’s not that he didn’t want to- he craved every ounce of you since the day he stumbled across you in that dingy bar, it’s just that, if the time ever came, he wanted it to be _ right_.

And so finally, slowly, he turned to look at the person next to his side.

You were still fast asleep, clothed in a t-shirt you had stolen from him long ago, and bathed in the ethereal light of day. The rays danced over your form, the features that he adored so much glinting like a newly minted jewel.

Dante found himself in awe, drinking in the scene like it could disappear in a flash. Because, despite how much he reassured himself this was real, there was a small part of him that worried it wasn’t-

For he had seen something like this during his time in Hell, when he would get a singular minute to close his eyes, only to have it taken away by whatever creature decided to claw its way out of a nearby crevice. And so he couldn’t bring himself to stop his hand as it inched towards your face, and gently, so gently, brushed your hair behind your ear, finally coming to a rest on your cheek.

You were warm under his touch-

You were _ real_.

Dante’s lips tilted up into a small smile at the realization, staying that way even as you began to stir from your sleep. Your eyes gradually fluttered open, eyebrows knitted in confusion for a brief moment before a dust of pink settled on your cheeks.

He expected some sort of sarcastic retort to fly past your lips, but only found that they, similar to his, came to rest in the form of a gentle smile. Your hand snaked up to rest on top of his, silence purveying over the two of you before he finally spoke.

“Morning, Sunshine.”

You hummed in content, eyes closing once more as if you were being pulled back into a slumber. And Dante, for once without hesitation, moved his arm to wrap around your waist, and pulled you to his bare chest. He entangled his legs with yours and buried his face in the crook of your neck, the action of his lips briefly brushing against the skin causing a shiver to run up your spine.

You didn’t stiffen, you didn’t resist, you simply let out a small laugh, the sound tickling his ear.

“Good morning, Cowboy.”

Dante never resisted anything more than the urge to kiss you in that moment; he simply took in a deep breath, tightened his hold on you, and instead mumbled-

“...Five more minutes.”

You complied.

And the devil hunter knew in that moment that happiness wasn’t exactly the right term to describe this slice of life, it was too simple a word...

So he settled on another:

**_Euphoria_**.


End file.
